Conventionally, a TN type (twisted nematic type) reflective type liquid crystal display device, for example, is used as a reflective type liquid crystal display device. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices are achieving higher definition. However, a TN type liquid crystal display device has some problems regarding, for example, slowness in response speed, lower display quality due to electrostatic destruction of a thin film transistor or the like caused by a rubbing treatment process to an alignment film, or the occurrence of so-called edge reverse (disclination) in which liquid crystal molecules existing between pixel electrodes having different polarities are reversed in the case of using a driving method such as a column inversion driving method or the like.
To solve such a problem, with a configuration applying a liquid crystal layer including liquid crystal molecules vertically aligned by use of an alignment film, the liquid crystal molecules are made to fall down in a transverse electric field mode, for example, IPS mode or the like. This is considered to improve response speed and display quality because rubbing treatment to the alignment film is omitted and thus the occurrence of electrostatic destruction is prevented. Further, a configuration of a liquid crystal display device that can provide a higher aperture ratio is desired.